San Valentín
by Kathalex24
Summary: Tiene razón, mañana es San Valentín. ¿Qué harás? - Esto es tan problemático. - Para ti todo es problemático, Nara. – Se burló Neji. - Pero esta vez tiene razón. Defendió el Kazekage. NejiTen NaruHina SaiIno SasuSaku ShikaTema KakaAnko GaaMatsu SuiKa
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

**Aclaración:** Las actualizaciones serán de cada 3 a 4 días, en algunas ocasiones 5.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PROLOGO

Dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su chico, tomó el bolso del sofá y se marchó del lugar en dirección al centro comercial en donde se encontraría con sus amigas. Veinte minutos más tarde llegó a una pequeña cafetería, se acercó a una mesa donde ya se encontraban esperándola tres de sus amigas. Ino: Una rubia de cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta y un flequillo a un costado que escondía uno de sus bellos ojos azules; TenTen: una castaña de ojos cafés con su melena organizada en dos prolijos moños sobre su cabella, simulando las orejas de un panda y Hinata: una muchacha de piel nívea con orbes morado claro, característicos de su clan, los Hyuga, poseedora de una sedosa de unos largos mechones de cabello negro y un cerquillo perfecto que contrastaba con el suave tono de sus ojos.

**- Chicas.** – Saludó la pelirrosa. - **¿Cómo les va?**

**- Bien.** – Respondieron ellas al unísono. - **¿A ti?**

**- Igual. **– Anunció ella y se dispuso a sentarse.

No había ni terminado de acomodarse, cuando la llegada de alguien más le ganó la atención. Una rubia de ojos azules y cabellos repartidos en cuatro coletas, dejando libre un flequillo dividido en dos, se encontraba parada a su lado.

**- Muchachas, lamento si las hice esperar. **

**- Claro que no, Temari-chan. Nosotras recién llegamos.** – Declaró la pelirrosa. Una joven de ojos jade y cabello rosado corto, suelto.

**- Ella es mi cuñada. Matsuri.** – Presentó la segunda rubia.

Era una chica de ojos negros y corto cabello café se encontraba atrás de la recién llegada. Se removía incómoda en su lugar, viendo el suelo con fervor mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ambas ocuparon su lugar en la mesa, quedado ella entre la pelirrosa y su ya nombrada rubia cuñada.

**- Tranquila, Matsuri-chan, no mordemos.** – Calmó Sakura.

**- ¡Sí!** – Apoyó la rubia de coleta. – **¡La frentona tiene razón!**

**- Bueno, tal vez Ino sí.** – Se vengó la aludida.

La rubia cerró firmemente sus puños, poniéndolos blancos por la presión creada en ellos. Su puso roja de la rabia, en su rostro se notaba la mandíbula apretada y se podía oír claramente el rechinar de sus dientes. Antes de que una guerra civil de inicio, la otra rubia prefirió llamar la atención a otra distracción.

**- Y Matsuri ¿Qué tan seria es tu relación con mi hermano?** – Si bien el tono de voz fue amenazante, la única que tembló fue la aludida.

**- ¡Es cierto!** – Mencionó emocionada la otra rubia, olvidando por completo la pelea.

**- ¡Sí! **– Secundó la de ojos jade.

La nueva simplemente empezó a jugar con más ganas con sus dedos y clavó su vista al piso de modo tal que cualquiera que la mirara pensaría que lo más interesante del mundo para ella era lo que descansaba bajo sus pies.

**- ¡Chicas! ¡Dejen en paz a Matsuri-chan!** – Defendió Hinata, y sí, sin tartamudear ni una sola vez, pues tal era el grado de confianza que se tenían.

**- ¡Sí!** – Secundó la de orbes cafés, TenTen. – _**Además, Matsuri-chan. ¿Lo amas?**_

El silencio se hizo, todas esperaban la respuesta.

**- Yo… Como no tienen idea.** – Aseguró finalmente la chica.

**- Bueno, en ese caso:** **Bienvenida a la familia, Matsuri.** - Y con aquella sentencia el ambiente se relajo considerablemente. - **¿Qué harás mañana con mi hermanito?**

**- No sé, aun no sé ni que comprarle.** – Contestó la aludida, ya más calmada. - **¿Y tú?**

**- Ni idea, probablemente Shikamaru me va a salir con que San Valentín es muy problemático.** – Comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

**- Lo más normal sería que Sai siga algún consejo de un libro que leyó, a Gaara no puedo ni imaginármelo en una situación así; Sasuke va a salir con un ramo de rosas y su "Hmp" más romántico; Naruto llevara a Hinata a Ichiraku-Ramen por una velada de ensueño y Neji me va a salir con un discurso del destino. **– Estableció TenTen, la maestra de armas.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**- Y el pervertido de Kakashi me regalara la colección inédita de libros Icha Icha.** – Resolvió resignada Anko, una muchacha de cabello azabache, recogido en un moño que permitía huir a un par de mechones a los costados de su rostro y un flequillo irregular que resaltaba sus bellos ojos cafés.

**- Puede ser.** – Dijo la recién integrada. – **Salvemos el día entonces.**

Y con eso se dispusieron a ir en búsqueda del regalo perfecto para cada uno de sus amados.

En un lugar no tan lejano se encontraban seis chicos reunidos. El ambiente era algo nervioso y sus músculos estaban tensos. Sin previo aviso, todos estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>- C<strong>**reo que las chicas están hablando mal de nosotros. **– Comentó Kakashi Hatake: Un peligris con una bandana cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y una máscara la mitad del rosto hacia abajo. Sentado de cuclillas en el filo de la ventana.

**- Hmp. **– Fue la respuesta de Sasuke Uchiha: Un pelinegro de cabello alborotado y ojos azabaches que se encontraba apoyando en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mostrando una actitud altanera.

**- Yo… Mañana es San Valentín. **– Anunció Naruto Uzumaki, rubio de ojos bellos ojos azules y brillantes, dejando notar los nervios que sentía.

**- Haz descubierto el agua tibia, dobe.** – Rebatió el mencionado pelinegro.

**- ¡No me digas dobe, teme!** – Gritó el aludido.

**- ¡No me digas teme, baka! **

**- Tranquilícense muchachos. **– Calmó el peligris, maestro de ambos. – **Naruto tiene razón, mañana es San Valentín. Sasuke ¿Ya sabes que harás? **

**- Hmp. **– "Contestó" el chico.

**- Esto es tan problemático.** – Declaró Shikamaru Nara, un joven de piel nívea y cabello negro atado en una pequeña cola, sentado en una posición relajada en el sofá.

**- Para ti todo es problemático, Nara.** – Se burló un chico de cabello negro largo, piel clara y ojos de un morado suave que estaba sentado al otro lado del mueble: Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata.

**- Pero esta vez tiene razón.** – Defendió el Kazekage, Gaara Sabaku, hermano menor de Temari. Un pelirrojo de orbes esmeraldas.

**- También lo creo.** – Sentenció Kakashi.

El rubio se puso aún más nervioso de lo que estaba. El chico "problemático" se dispuso a explicar la situación.

**- Las chicas. **– Dijo. – **Nos conocen bastante bien, ya sea porque nos conocemos desde niños o en el caso de Gaara, por él haber sido su maestro. Eso quiere decir que lo que nosotros hemos planeado, ellas probablemente ya se imaginaron; así que no va a tener el efecto esperado, eso si es que tiene algún efecto.**

Naruto comenzó una caminata alterada por toda la habitación tras haber pronunciado la pregunta que todos tenían, pero que ninguno se atrevió a hacer en voz alta.

**- Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el centro comercial nuestro grupo de amigas estaba en medio de la misión "regalo de San Valentín", pero la excursión no parecía del todo eficaz. Entraban y salían de tiendas, siempre con las manos vacías. Distrayéndose de vez en cuando en alguna que tuviera oferta o algún objeto que llamara su atención. Mientras caminaban, una de ellas se detuvo frente a una vitrina con ojos soñadores. Las demás notaron que se había retrasado y voltearon a ver qué pasaba. Anko se acercó a ella y observo el objeto de su admiración: Una hermosa colección de dagas de plata con unos bellos tallados colocada en una elegante caja de madera negra.<p>

**- Tienes buen gusto, TenTen.** – Aceptó la muchacha. - **¿Para Neji o para ti? **– La cuestionada simplemente suspiró.

**- ¿La verdad? No lo sé.**

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, resignadas. Los gustos de sus novios eran un tanto ¿Cómo decirlo? Complicados, para no usar la palabra: extravagantes. Ellas lo sabían.

**- Tal vez podríamos hacer algo diferente.** – Mencionó la pelinegra Hyuga.

**- ¿Cómo qué?** – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo la pelirrosa y su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka.

**- Bueno, todas sabemos sus comidas favoritas.** **Podríamos cocinar.** – Sugirió la amante de las armas.

**- ¡Eres una genia TenTen!** – Gritó emocionada la Yamanaka.

**- Me parece una buena idea. **– Concordó la otra rubia.

**- La verdad, yo…** - Comenzó a decir Matsuri, nerviosamente. – **No sé qué podría hacerle a Gaara-kun.** – Admitió finalmente.

Las demás cerraron los ojos, pensativas, buscando una solución para el nuevo problema con el que se habían encontrado. Pero a cada idea que cruzaba por sus cabezas, algo les decía que no era lo mejor.

**- Temari.** – Habló la pelirrosa. – **Es tu hermano ¿Qué le gusta?**

**- No lo sé, Sakura.** – Concedió ella. – **Él siempre ha sido muy reservado.**

El silencio reinó nuevamente.

**- Creo que ya sé que hacer.** – Anunció la chica de corto cabello café.

**- ¿Estás segura? **– Cuestionó TenTen.

**- Sí, no se preocupen.** – Continuó la muchacha con seguridad.

**- ¡Vale!** – Asintieron las demás.

Así continuaron su camino, ya con un plan y una idea clara de cómo realizarlo.

* * *

><p>A unos metros de ahí los chicos se disponían a dispersarse, ya dando por terminada la pequeña reunión.<p>

**- Ninguno sea bocazas.** – Advirtió el peligris, el mayor de todos. – **Si alguno mete la pata, nos friega a todos.**

Los muchachos asintieron en silencio y siguieron cada cual por su lado con un único pensamiento en común: Esto saldría perfecto.


	2. Neji & TenTen

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

**Aclaración:** Las actualizaciones serán de cada 3 a 4 días, en algunas ocasiones 5.

* * *

><p>TENTEN &amp; NEJI<p>

Era la mañana de San Valentín y una bella muchacha se removía fastidiada entre las sabanas, murmurando improperios contra el despertador que había osado arrancarla de su mundo de sueños. Los ojos cafés de la muchacha no enfocaban bien las imágenes a su alrededor y su larga melena castaña se desparramaba sobre la almohada. Somnolienta le dio un manotazo al aparato para que el sonido cese. Lo único que logró fue clavarse la punta un bello abridor de cartas en la mano. Se fijó en el objeto, era de un tono plateado con un ying yang en el mango, símbolo del clan Hyuga. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de un par de detalles: primero, ella no había programado el despertador y segundo, ella no poseía absolutamente nada con ese símbolo. Curiosa, pasó su vista en el velador, en donde encontró una pequeña nota, la tomó en sus manos:

"_**Te veo en 10 minutos en la cocina. Lleva el abridor de cartas."**_

_**Neji H.**_

Ella obedeció. Al bajar a la cocina se encontró con el desayuno preparado, junto a él un ramo de rosas en un florero y junto a todo otra notita. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, se dispuso a comer lo que estaba sobre su plato, disfrutando de los alimentos y el ataque repentino de romanticismo, preguntándose dónde estaría ese novio suyo para poder darle un beso siquiera. Vio lo que había escrito.

"_**Date un baño y cámbiate. No te olvides del abridor de cartas."**_

_**Neji H.**_

Ella subió, al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió de encontrar la puerta del baño abierta. Ella tenía una rara manía de siempre cerrar las puertas tras de sí, se encogió de hombros; no le dio importancia de todos modos. Al ingresar abrió los ojos por la impresión. Todo estaba lleno de velitas aromáticas que inundaban el lugar con su olor, una suave música calmaba el ambiente. Posó su mirada en la tina que estaba llena de agua caliente, a su lado había una cantidad imprudente de aceites que ella jamás había visto en su vida. Una sonrisa tonta se encontró plasmada en su rostro de ahí en adelante. Al salir se encontró con un vestido café acuarela sobre el cual se hallaba otro recado.

"_**Póntelo. ¿Recuerdas dónde fue nuestro primer beso? Ahí te espero."**_

_**Neji H.**_

La sonrisa tonta se ensanchó aún más en su rostro. ¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Claro que sí! Se dispuso a arreglarse mientras dejaba que los recuerdos inundaran su mente:

_Era una noche estrellada de luna llena, el agua actuaba a modo de espejo borroso, reflejando su brillo y el sonido de la cascada hacía el rol de música relajante. Sentado cerca de la orilla se encontraba un muchacho con la piel tan clara como el astro de la noche y el cabello tan oscuro como su manto. Si bien la paz se mantenía impresa en su rostro, en su interior se encontraba en plena batalla sangrienta. Sintió la presencia de una muchacha que se acercaba lentamente a sus espaldas, pero no hizo absolutamente nada. Se sentó a su lado, él no rompió el silencio y ella tampoco. Se mantuvo así varios minutos, vio con el rabillo del ojo como ella se levantaba, pensó que se marcharía cansada de su mudez. Se equivocó. Ella se puso de cuclillas frente a él, acariciando la bandana con la yema de sus dedos, con la mirada ensimismada, finalmente habló:_

_**- ¿Sabes Neji?**__ – Murmuró ella en un susurro, casi como si hablara más para sí misma que para él._

_**- Hmp.**__ – Anunció él, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. _

_**- A mí no me importa si tu apellido es Hyuga o algún otro.**__ – Dijo, dejando sus dedos quietos en su frente. – __**O si eres de la rama principal o secundaria de tu familia.**__ – Continuó, colocando sus manos en el nudo que mantenía la bandana en su lugar y creando contacto visual. – __**No me importa.**__ – Afirmó nuevamente. Aflojando el susodicho nudo. – __**Para mí eres simplemente Neji.**__ – Confesó ella, sacando la bandana de su lugar, dejándola sobre la hierba. – __**Solo Neji.**__ – Repitió ella, acercando sus labios a su frente, depositó un suave beso en ella mientras acariciaba tiernamente las mejillas del muchacho. –__** Nuestro Neji. Mi Neji.**_

_Él levanto su rostro, formó un agarre alrededor de la cintura de ella con sus brazos, acercándola hacia sí. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma, sintiéndose reconfortado por su presencia, calmándose lentamente. _

_**- Repítelo. **__– Pidió el en un susurro casi inaudible, dejando que a sus palabras se las lleve el viento. _

_**- Para mí eres simplemente Neji.**_ _– Concedió ella, acariciando cariñosamente los cabellos de su compañero con una mano, mientras con la otra correspondía el abrazo que este le proporcionaba. _

_Sintió como él la apretaba más fuerte, pero no se quejó, lo dejó ser. Permitiéndole buscar consuelo en su calidez, dándole un refugio que le permita escapar aunque sea un par de minutos de sus fantasmas. _

_**- Gracias. **__– Murmuró él, en voz queda._

_**- Te amo.**__ – Fue la única respuesta de ella. Tan corta, sencilla y la vez tan profunda, tan abarcante._

_Él retiró el rostro de su escondite, acercando sus labios a los de ella, provocando un tierno roce, dejando que sus alientos se fusionaran. Ella se acercó aún más, fundiendo finalmente sus labios. Un beso suave, tierno, expresivo, el primero de muchos otros, del cual solo la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos. Una luna llena, hermosa, que parecía que sonreía, representante del fin de un ciclo y el inicio de otro._

* * *

><p>Despertó de su letargo al sentir la brisa sobre su piel, sujeto con algo de fuerza la canastilla. Nerviosa, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Había cocinado, como ella había planeado, ahora solo esperaba no arruinar nada con ello y que el platillo en cuestión le haya salido bien, debido a que lo hizo en "modo automático". Continuó con su camino aun con la boba sonrisa en su rostro causada por los bellos detalles de su novio, como tatuada, y un suave rubor que era el fruto de tantos recuerdos, un tierno tono carmesí en sus mejillas que se negaba a irse. Se encontró con varias personas en las calles que recorría, pero sus nervios la mantenían tan ensimismada que a muchos no los notó y a los que sí les dedicó simplemente un saludo con la mano. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llego al lugar en donde él la había citado; una nueva lluvia de recuerdos invadió su mente, causando que ella sacudiese se cabeza, buscando deshacerse de ellos. Junto a la cascada había un mantel blanco decorado con algunas flores, ella dejo la canasta allí, aliviada de que no había rastro de que él haya traído algo para comer. No había arruinado nada. Buscó con la mirada alguna pista que demostrara que su chico estaba, había estado ahí o algún mensaje de él. Detuvo su búsqueda al escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban, el carmesí de sus mejillas se intensificó y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron de tal modo que ella temió que él pudiera oírlos. Sonrió, ese sonido tan peculiar que el causaba al caminar le era tan familiar a ella como su propia voz, lo reconocería donde sea y cuando sea. Sin dudarlo, corrió a sus brazos y él la recibió. Se puso de puntillas besándolo, él le correspondió. Rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos, él apretó el agarre de sus brazos en su cadera. "Te amo" dijeron al unísono. Su suave sonrojo se convirtió en un rojo furioso.<p>

**- Gracias por todo.** – Anunció ella.

**- Me alegro que te haya gustado.** – Murmuró él, besando su frente.

**- ¡Me encanto!**

Ella se apego más a él y él intensificó aún más el abrazo.

**- Soy feliz de que estemos juntos.** – Concedió feliz ella.

**- Este es nuestro destino.** – Susurró él en su oído.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó aún más, un recuerdo voló rápidamente por su mente:

_**- Ni idea, probablemente Shikamaru me va a salir con que San Valentín es muy problemático.**__ – Comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros._

_**- Lo más normal sería que Sai siga algún consejo de un libro que leyó, a Gaara no puedo ni imaginármelo en una situación así; Sasuke va a salir con un ramo de rosas y su "Hmp" más romántico; Naruto llevara a Hinata a Ichiraku-Ramen por una velada de ensueño y Neji me va a salir con un discurso del destino. **__– Estableció TenTen, la maestra de armas._

_Las risas no se hicieron esperar._

_**- Y el pervertido de Kakashi me regalara la colección inédita de libros Icha Icha.**__ – Resolvió resignada Anko, una muchacha de cabello azabache, recogido en un moño que permitía huir a un par de mechones a los costados de su rostro y un flequillo irregular que resaltaba sus bellos ojos cafés._

_**- Puede ser.**__ – Dijo la recién integrada. – __**Salvemos el día entonces.**_

* * *

><p>Sí, ella lo conocía muy bien. La mayoría de las cosas que él hacía, ella lograba predecir y él lograba entenderla a ella, de eso no había duda. Lo que ellos tenían se denomina amor, mezclado con una buena cantidad de confidencias, algún grado de picardía, un poco de competitividad y mucha intimidad, pero por encimad de todas las cosas: con ternura. Lo beso de nuevo, entrelazando sus manos, ellos eran amantes, amigos, compañeros, rivales, eran todo eso y ella no cambiaría nada. Porque eran dos en uno y a ambos eso les encantaba.<p> 


	3. Naruto & Hinata

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

**Aclaración:** Las actualizaciones serán de cada 3 a 4 días, en algunas ocasiones 5.

Lo lamento! Me tarde mucho más de lo planeado porque tengo muchos trabajos que hacer últimamente. Me da un poco de vergüenza poner esto sabiendo que es tan corto y me demore de más, por favor tenganme paciencia :)

* * *

><p>HINATA &amp; NARUTO<p>

Frunció el ceño fastidiada, alguien estaba haciendo ruido en su cocina. Sí, su cocina, esa que ella había pagado, porque ese era su departamento, el que ella pagaba con lo que ganaba en su trabajo para demostrarle a su padre que ella era perfectamente capaz de ser independiente. Claro que aún seguía poniéndose nerviosa cuando Naruto aparecía, aún jugaba con sus dedos y se sonrojaba, pero los tartamudeos se habían reducido a ocasiones excepcionales y su último desmayo ya se había perdido en el mar del olvido. Tomó una pequeña daga, por si acaso, y salió de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina. Parecía un campo de batalla, humo nublando un poco la vista, objetos tirados por todos lados, comida en los pisos y paredes. Suspiró, contando mentalmente hasta diez, a juzgar por los ingredientes ahora dispersos por la zona, ese desastre tenía nombre y apellido, su adorable novio: Naruto Uzumaki.

**- Naruto.** – Habló la pelinegra. - **¿Dónde estás?**

Vio al rubio aparecer de entre el humo, jugueteando nerviosamente con su cabello. Y su enojo disminuyó un poco. De cierto modo se lo había buscado ella misma por haberle dado las llaves de su departamento.

**- Yo…**

**- Naruto. ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?** – Cuestionó ella.

El muchacho balbuceó una serie de cosas inentendibles y ella comprendió que en ese estado él no podría contestar. Observó como el nerviosísimo de su novio aumentaba de manera alarmante y suspiró, tantos golpes que el pobre muchacho recibía de su amiga Sakura cada vez que se equivocaba probablemente ya lo habían dejado traumado.

**- Naruto-kun, ve a bañarte, ya luego arreglamos esto.**

Se quedó ahí parada hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo, proveniente de la ducha. Contó hasta diez mentalmente y suspiró de nuevo, su novio sin duda era un atolondrado, pero ella lo amaba tal cual, con sus errores y virtudes. Cerró ese par de orbes de los que era poseedora, de un morado tan claro que parecía blanco, y sonrió, recordando las tantas veces que ese rubio le había dicho que aquel par de esferas le recordaban a la luna, tan hermosa, tan etérea. Tomó un par de ramens instantáneos de la nevera y se dirigió a la habitación en donde encontró a su chico ya vestido, secándose un poco más su alborotado cabello.

**- Naruto-kun.**

Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchase, regalándole una sonrisa y mostrándole los empaques. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos y desordenando aún más su cabello, descuidadamente. Ella sintió a su corazón bombear con fuerza, esa sonrisa de su novio le hacía sana competencia a las propagandas de Colgate; era esa sonrisa, además de su carácter fuerte que le permitía nunca rendirse lo que había logrado cautivar su corazón, hasta tal punto que el mismo ya no latía solo por ella, si no por él también, al ritmo de sus respiraciones, de él, y tan solo de él, era aquel músculo que latía desbocado en su pecho. La línea de pensamientos que cruzaba en ese momento en su mente se vio interrumpida por la sensación que esos labios provocaban sobre los suyos, inhabilitándola de mantener su mente fría, enviándola a un mundo tan mágico, tan desconocido y a la vez tan de ellos. Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, notando el agarre en su cintura, pegándola más a él, y suspiró. Al diablo con el desastre en la cocina, que el ramen instantáneo quede en el olvido y que el mundo, junto al tiempo y todo lo demás, se congelen, porque ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella sensación en conjunto con las mariposas en su estómago fuesen eternas, porque a ella poco le interesaba la perfección por la que el clan y su padre tanto la presionaban, ella amaba la espontaneidad de su novio, su sonrisa cálida, su cabello amarillo como el solo que representaba en su vida y sus azules ojos tan parecidos al cielo en donde ella podía volar libremente, como una paloma blanca cual nieve. Se separaron por falta de aire y ella sonrió contra su pecho, mientras él acariciaba cariñosamente su espalda.

**- Te amo.** – Anunció él como un susurro en su oído.

**- Yo a ti.** – Contestó ella, feliz.

Se puso de puntillas y junto sus labios a los de él nuevamente, porque si su adicción al sabor de ellos fuese comparable con algo, sería a la afición de su amado rubio al ramen. Y justo cuando aquel pensamiento cruzaba fugazmente por su cabeza se acordó de un pequeño detalle de un día atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Ni idea, probablemente Shikamaru me va a salir con que San Valentín es muy problemático.<strong>__ – Comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros._

_**- Lo más normal sería que Sai siga algún consejo de un libro que leyó, a Gaara no puedo ni imaginármelo en una situación así; Sasuke va a salir con un ramo de rosas y su "Hmp" más romántico; Naruto llevara a Hinata a Ichiraku-Ramen por una velada de ensueño y Neji me va a salir con un discurso del destino. **__– Estableció TenTen, la maestra de armas._

_Las risas no se hicieron esperar._

_**- Y el pervertido de Kakashi me regalara la colección inédita de libros Icha Icha.**__ – Resolvió resignada Anko, una muchacha de cabello azabache, recogido en un moño que permitía huir a un par de mechones a los costados de su rostro y un flequillo irregular que resaltaba sus bellos ojos cafés._

_**- Puede ser.**__ – Dijo la recién integrada. – __**Salvemos el día entonces.**_

* * *

><p>Sonrió aun con sus labios sobre los de él y subió una de sus manos para acariciar cariñosamente el rubio cabello de su acompañante, riendo internamente por lo mucho que lo conoce y enterneciéndose al mismo tiempo por ello. Pero, diablos, que amante del ramen o no, ese hombre se había robado su corazón con una agilidad extraordinaria y ella no se quejaba, en lo más mínimo, porque él la hacía feliz con cada una de sus extravagancias.<p> 


	4. Sai & Ino

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

**Aclaración:** Las actualizaciones serán de cada 3 a 4 días, en algunas ocasiones 5.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SAI & INO

Hace rato que estaba despierta, pero se negaba rotundamente a abrir sus ojos azules y peor aún a levantarse de la cama, y es que. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Con lo cómoda que era su cama. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pasársele por la cabeza la idea de salir de ahí? Más aún cuando no había nadie que la obligase. Sí, ahora estaba sola en su hogar. ¿A qué se debía esto? Fácil, San Valentín. Sonrió internamente, la verdad es que se merecían tiempo a solas y de todas maneras así ella lograba dormir más, fue para aprovechar eso que quedó en verse con su amado pintor en la tarde y no desde la mañana, porque el descanso es sagrado. Su nariz captó el olor a vainilla, se removió inquieta entre las sabanas, luchando contra la curiosidad para lograr así mantener sus orbes fuertemente cerrados. Notó que la vainilla estaba mezclada con un aroma levemente floral, pero deshecho rápidamente ese pensamiento, tratando de caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Su intento fue frustrado cuando su sentido auditivo el sonido romántico de un violín, suspiró rendida ante el conocimiento de su derrota, su curiosidad era ahora demasiado grande como para ignorarla. Aquel tono azul marino vio la luz por primera vez aquel día y su dueña abrió aún más los ojos, permitiendo que el azul se notara más en conjunto con la sorpresa. Se sentó encima de la cama, dejando que las sabanas se resbalasen por su cuerpo y que su largo y rubio cabello usualmente recogido en una coleta alta se separase del colchón de las almohadas para acariciar su piel en un trabajo en equipo junto a la brisa matutina. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, redescubriendo el camino de pétalos de rosa desde su cama hasta la puerta abierta, identificándolo inmediatamente como el origen del aroma floral que se mezclaba con la vainilla.

**- ¡Qué hermoso!** – Susurró ella para sí misma.

Para luego continuar con su inspección. Al frente de donde estaba ella sus ojos hallaron una especie de altar improvisado, decorado con unas velitas blancas, probablemente aromáticas, dado el olor en el ambiente. Un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa radiante de la más pura felicidad aparecieron en su rostro: Un poco más arriba de las velitas más altas había un nuevo cuadro en su pared. Un dibujo a blanco y negro hecho a carboncillo; en él se observaba un par de bellas montañas de fondo vistas desde un prado en donde estaban dos jóvenes cogidos de la mano dando la espalda al observador, a la derecha estaba una chica de una larga melena sujeta en una coleta y a la izquierda había un muchacho de lacio cabello. Se acercó al cuadro, ignorando su previa terquedad por no levantarse de la cama, acarició los bordes del dibujo con la yema de los dedos cariñosamente, cuidando no dañarlo. Su sonrisa boba se ensanchó aún más al recordar.

* * *

><p><em>Una muchacha rubia con los brazos en jarra y las manos posadas en sus caderas fulminaba con la mirada a un chico con la piel tan pálida que parecía transparente con un cabello lacio y negro como sus ojos a contraste.<em>

_**- La verdad es que no te entiendo, Sai.**__ – Anunció ella, visiblemente enojada._

_Él simplemente mantenía su sonrisa, viéndola impasible. La rubia bufó audiblemente, el poco autocontrol que le quedaba desaparecía peligrosamente a una velocidad alarmante y al muy desvergonzado al frente de ella parecía no alterarle. _

_**- ¡Eres un insensible!**__ – Gritó ella. – __**¡Un completo imbécil!**__ – Gritó, roja de la ira._

_**- ¿Por qué**_? _– Cuestionó él, interrumpiéndola. La muchacha cerró los ojos, consternada, respiró profundamente._

"_Tranquila Ino, no lo mates" murmuraba ella para sí._

_Los orbes azules se hicieron visibles nuevamente, ya más tranquilos. Dio un par de pasos hacia él y apuntándose a sí misma preguntó:_

_**- ¿Qué soy yo para ti?**_

_El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. El silencio se prolongó entre ambos y la chica soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo. Suspiró resignada y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero no logró su cometido. Una mano jaló de la suya, logrando colocarla entre los brazos de un pelinegro que la estrechaba contra su pecho._

_**- ¿Qué…**__ - Ella estuvo a punto de cuestionar, pero él la interrumpió._

_**- Mi musa**_.

_Guardó silencio por un momento, disfrutando del abrazo que él le proporcionaba. Alzó la mirada y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del muchacho._

_**- Para mí eres mi musa, mi razón de ser, mi todo.**__ – Murmuró él en un tono de voz bajo._

* * *

><p>Se mordió el labio inferior levemente, mientras alejaba su mano del cuadro y se dispuso a seguir el camino de pétalos de rosa en un estado de ensoñación tal que las cosas le parecían más un sueño que una realidad. El caminito continuaba hasta llegar a un estanque artificial en el jardín de los Yamanaka, junto al agua estaba parado con un leve sonrojo y notable nerviosismo un pelinegro que sostenía con fuerza un ramo de rosas. Ella se quedó ahí parada, estática, con un fuerte tono carmín en sus mejillas, su largo cabello aún suelto y alborotado, ni se había quitado su pijama consistente en un pequeño short blanco y una camisa vieja que él alguna vez le dio con ese fin. Se quedaron así un par de segundos, viéndose el uno al otro, sin mover un músculo con el canto de los pájaros y la melodía de los violines que Sai había puesto como música de fondo; hasta que ella sin previo aviso inició una carrera hacia él, pegando un salto se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo desde el aire y provocando así que ambos cayesen al suelo, mientras él unía sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso que decía "te amo" sin palabra alguna. Por el rabillo del ojo ella alcanzó a ver un libro titulado "detalles para San Valentín" y soltó una risita divertida.<p>

**- ¡Lo sabía!** – Dijo ella triunfante en un gritito, con el día anterior presente en su mente:

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Ni idea, probablemente Shikamaru me va a salir con que San Valentín es muy problemático.<strong>__ – Comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros._

_**- Lo más normal sería que Sai siga algún consejo de un libro que leyó, a Gaara no puedo ni imaginármelo en una situación así; Sasuke va a salir con un ramo de rosas y su "Hmp" más romántico; Naruto llevara a Hinata a Ichiraku-Ramen por una velada de ensueño y Neji me va a salir con un discurso del destino. **__– Estableció TenTen, la maestra de armas._

_Las risas no se hicieron esperar._

_**- Y el pervertido de Kakashi me regalara la colección inédita de libros Icha Icha.**__ – Resolvió resignada Anko, una muchacha de cabello azabache, recogido en un moño que permitía huir a un par de mechones a los costados de su rostro y un flequillo irregular que resaltaba sus bellos ojos cafés._

_**- Puede ser.**__ – Dijo la recién integrada. – __**Salvemos el día entonces.**_

* * *

><p>Vio como él la observaba confuso y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa para luego besarlo nuevamente.<p> 


	5. Sakura & Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

**Aclaración:** Las actualizaciones serán de cada 3 a 4 días, en algunas ocasiones 5.

Lo lamento! Se que me he desaparecido demasiado, he estado dando unos examenes que me estaban haciendo ver estrellas y con tanto que hacer no me dio tiempo de pasar los capitulos a la compu! Asi que les pido perdón por hacer que esperen de mas y les propongo un trato, si es que quieren hago un capitulo extra, estaba pensando en un MinaKushi, pero queda a opción de ustedes :) Igual el ultimo examen lo doy mañana y ya salgo a vacaciones asi que ya voy a poder actualizar regularmente. Gracias por tenerme paciencia!

* * *

><p>SAKURA &amp; SASUKE<p>

Un muchacho de ojos azabache caminaba de un lado al otro, frustrado. En su mano había un ramo de rosas al que mantenía con tan poco cuidado que quien lo hubiese visto se hubiese preguntado si es que el chico era consciente de las flores que sostenía. Su plan inicial había sido simplemente entregarle las rosas a su novia y dejar que ella solita se emocionara, pero no, en el camino a la casa de la pelirrosa se había encontrado con TenTen, que extrañamente sonreía y estaba ruborizada. No es que él fuese uno de esos novios posesivos y entrometidos que espiaban todo lo que hacían sus chicas, pero él simplemente quería saber si Kakashi y el resto tenían razón, después de todo él no se consideraba un ser predecible, así que usó el sharingan en la muchacha de ojos achocolatados. Grave error, no debió hacerlo, así estaría ahora tranquilo, pero no, había comprobado que sus amigos tenían razón y que Sakura ya sabía perfectamente cuál era su plan. Se maldijo una y mil veces internamente por ser tan fácil de interpretar a los ojos de esa chica y una y mil veces más por andar de cotilla y terminar arruinando de ese modo su tranquilidad mental. Pero de momento tenía asuntos más graves que resolver, como ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? He ahí el dilema, él nunca en la vida había sido bueno con esto del romanticismo, especialmente, porque nunca antes le había interesado y porque para ser honestos las cosas así no iban mucho con su personalidad. Bufó fastidiado, maldito San Valentín y maldita comercialización que lo hizo tan famoso, metiendo a gente como él en un problema que anualmente debían resolver.

Cerró los ojos mientras sacudía nerviosamente su cabello con la mano libre. Bien, ahora. ¿Qué querría Sakura? Los recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza y él no encontraba nada que pudiera darle o hacer por ella y es que él simple y llana mente se lo daba todo en el acto. Si ella decía que tenía sed, le conseguía el agua, si es que ella se quedaba viendo algo en alguna tienda, aunque no le dijera nada, él se lo compraba, y es que él, como todo buen Uchiha, no era un hombre de palabras, era un hombre de acciones, así que él no iba por ahí con cursilerías al estilo "lo haría todo por ti", él simple y llanamente lo hacía y punto. Se alejó del bosque un tanto más calmado, si Sakura quería algo más que un ramo de rosas, algo más que un ramo de rosas obtendría.

* * *

><p>Miró con el seño fruncido aquella florería de la que hace menos de una hora había salido y a la que estaba a punto de ingresar, nuevamente. Su primera opción había sido la de los Yamanaka, pero la había encontrado cerrada. Bufó antes de entrar a dicho lugar. Inmediatamente una variedad de olores florales le inundaron su olfato. No había ni siquiera terminado de reponerse cuando la misma chica que lo había atendido anteriormente le dio la bienvenida al local.<p>

**- Señor Uchiha. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?**

Eso fue todo lo que ella mencionó mientras alejaba un mechón de cabello de su cara, para después salir de detrás del mostrador en dirección hacia él. El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio y la observó atentamente, logrando que ella se sonrojase. La ignoró deliberadamente y empezó su recorrido del lugar, observando cada una de las flores que encontraba, sintiendo los ojos de la vendedora clavados en él.

**- Quiero todas las rosas que tengas.** – Anunció sin siquiera regresar a verla.

**- ¿Disculpe? **– Contestó ella, sorprendida.

**- Rosas, todas.** – Repitió él, fastidiado. Odiaba tener que repetir lo que decía.

Ella pegó un saltito al entender lo que él había pedido y le entregó un papel que sacó de un cajón del mostrador.

**- Escriba aquí la dirección a la que debemos enviarlas aquí, por favor.**

Cuando él devolvió el papel, le anunció que las flores llegarían a su destino en una media hora con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que él pasó por alto olímpicamente.

* * *

><p>Una muchacha de cabellos rosados iba y venía de una habitación a otra una y otra vez , era más que consciente de lo difícil que le resultaba el romanticismo a su novio, por lo que decidió hacerse cargo ella misma. Había comprado una película de acción el día anterior después de la salida con sus amigas. Había colocado una manta en la sala de televisión por si les daba frío, frutillas con chocolate para ella, alitas en salsa BBQ para él y palomitas para ambos. Vio la hora en el reloj por decima vez en lo que llevaba del día, mientras se cercioraba de verse impecable. Según sus cálculos el pelinegro no tardaría en llegar. Aquel pensamiento a duras penas logró terminar de formularse en su mente cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y una sonrisa se asomó traviesa en sus labios. Salió corriendo hasta la puerta para recibirlo con un dulce beso en la boca. Él simplemente estiró los brazos ofreciéndole el ramo.<p>

**- Gracias Sasuke-kun.** – Contestó ella, sin asombrarse.

Tomó el ramo en sus manos y lo colocó en un florero que ya tenía preparado previamente para la ocasión. Luego de eso lo llevó sujetándolo de la mano hasta la sala de televisión en donde pusló el botón de play en el DVD para empezar a ver la película.

Ella estaba acomodada sobre su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Sasuke debía admitir que la película estaba buena, pero para ser honesto no es que estuviese prestando atención en realidad. Las rosas que él había encargado ya llevaban una hora de retraso y él se debatía entre quedarse ahí y esperar un poco más de tiempo o marcharse e ir a buscarlas él mismo dejando a su novia ahí solita, esperando por él. Justo cuando estaba decidiéndose por mandar un clon de sombras, el timbre sonó. Sintió como su chica se levantaba y le besaba castamente los labios y mencionaba:

**- Voy a ver quién es**.

Pausó la película y la siguió tranquilamente. La encontró rodeada de rosas en el recibidor, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa. Sonrió de lado, arrogante, ese era el resultado que él esperaba conseguir. Se acercó a ella a paso pausado, rodeó su cintura, pegándola a él y la besó tiernamente.

**- ¿Cómo que un ramo de rosas y mi "hmp" más romantico? **– Mencionó a unos centímetros de sus labios.

La vio abrir sus ojos sorprendida, pero no la dejó replicar, simplemente tomó posesión de sus labios nuevamente.


	6. Shikamaru & Temari

Quiero dedicarle este a **Beauty Little Star **por comentar en todos los capis de este fic y por no matarme por mi horrible atraso en subir el anterior capi :) Que lo disffrutes!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

**Aclaración:** Las actualizaciones serán de cada 3 a 4 días, en algunas ocasiones 5.

* * *

><p>SHIKAMARU &amp; TEMARI<p>

Bien, la cosa es simple, llana y sencilla, ella no es de romanticismos. A ella tantos corazoncitos rojos y música cursi le provocaban nauseas. No, Temari no es del tipo de mujeres que ve esas películas que destilan miel de lo dulces de Hollywood, donde el chico corre tras la muchacha, le ruega que lo perdone, la besa bajo la lluvia y los pétalos de rosa caen del cielo misteriosamente. Es decir ¡Por favor! Digan ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que algo así les paso? ¡Nunca! ¿Y saben por qué? Porque ese tipo de cosas no pasa en la vida real. Es solo basura que Hollywood nos quiere vender. Además. ¿Quién dijo que Temari quiere un príncipe azul? Ella lo que desea es un compañero, un amigo, un rival, dicho de otro modo: un igual. Vale, hay que ser sinceros, esos príncipes azules ataviados en sus trajes y mallas se ven gays, sumándosele a eso está el hecho de que la rubia no está para que la pinten de damisela en peligro o, por el contrario, para proteger idiotas que no tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a sus hermanos.

Porque claro, como todos buenos hermanos que son, Gaara y Kankuro la celan como si ella fuese a creer el cuentito ese de "_cambiare solo por ti_" o "_haría lo que fuera solo por verte sonreír_". Bien, dejemos claras las cosas, no es que ella fuese una amargada que huye del amor, por el contrario, amaba sin límite alguno a su novio, pero hay que admitir que esos chicos que tan solo te conocen de un par de días y ya te juran amor eterno son muy malos mentirosos. Es por eso que Shikamaru es perfecto para ella, no se le pasa el tiempo haciéndole promesas de amor, porque tratar de cumplirlas sería muy problemático y para ella tener que oírlas sería fastidioso. Venga, que sus "_te amo_" y uno que otro detalle le parecía encantador, pero tampoco hay necesidad de destilar miel. Además él fue el único que tuvo el valor de hacerles frente a sus hermanos menores. Por supuesto que le ayudo mucho el ser un brillante estratega. Dejó con orgullo que su mente divagase en el recuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>Los tres hermanos de la Arena estaban en Konoha, visitando a todos sus viejos amigos. Hace ya varios meses que la cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja había acabado. El alto sonido de la música, el olor a tabaco y alcohol más las luces de colores evidenciaban una fiesta. Por todos lados había gente bailando, bebiendo, conversando animadamente o simplemente "comiéndose" uno a otro. Dos chicos caminaban entre las masas con el seño fruncido como buscando algo, el mayor tenía el cabello negro, un maquillaje morado en el rostro y se hacía llamar Kankuro; el menor era, aunque más joven, más imponente, poseedor de un llamativo cabello rojo, combinado con sus exóticos ojos verde esmeralda, de profundas ojeras; llevaba una calabaza colgada en su espalda. Tras algunos minutos de búsqueda encontraron lo que estaban buscando y no parecían muy contentos con la situación.<em>

_**- Perdón si interrumpo.**__ – Se anunció el pelinegro, con evidente enfado._

_Una pareja se separó abruptamente por la llegada de los muchachos. Una rubia con su cabello sujeto en cuatro coletas observó un tanto fastidiada a los recién llegados, mientras que el chico a lado de ella tenía los ojos llenos de decisión y nerviosismo por igual._

_**- ¿Se les ofrece algo? ¿Kankuro? ¿Gaara?**__ – Inició la rubia, con irritación. _

_Una batalla de miradas comenzó, el ambiente era tan denso que casi podía palparse y el silencio tan perturbador que ponía la piel de gallina. _

_**- Vámonos Temari.**__ – Exigió el muchacho mayor. _

_Ella sintió como sujetaban con fuerza su mano y Shikamaru la apretaba posesivamente contra su pecho._

_**- Ella no tiene que irse si no lo desea.**_

_Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus dos hermanos menores tensaron aún más los músculos por la creciente rabia que los invadía, producto de los celos._

_**- Nadie te preguntó tu opinión, vago.**__ – Reclamó ácidamente el pelinegro._

_**- Cierto.**_ – _Contestó el otro._ – _**Sin embargo, la decisión de irse o no le pertenece a ella. A menos, claro, que consideren a su hermana incapaz de tomar una decisión tan sencilla.**_

_El rostro de ella demostraba sorpresa y luego satisfacción. Que el chico en cuestión fueses un genio estratega tenía, definitivamente, sus ventajas. Y esa estrategia en particular era simple, pero eficaz. Si Kankuro decía que la consideraba apta, le tocaría marcharse sin ella; por otro lado, si decía lo contrario, ella se enfadaría, lo golpearía e igualmente le tocaría marcharse sin ella. Sonrió, notando como su hermano se debatía entre las dos opciones. _

_**- Temari, haz lo que quieras.**__ – Respondió finalmente._

_La pareja vio a los dos chicos alejarse, una vez los perdieron de vista ella giró, quedando frente a él y dándole un suave beso en los labios murmuró:_

_**- Eres el primero que le hace frente a mis hermanos.**_

_Sintió como él la estrechaba contra su pecho._

_**- Después de lo mucho que me costó conseguirte, no voy a dejarte ir.**_

* * *

><p>Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos, una niña en el parque a su lado pareció asustarse en la resbaladera. Ladeó su cabeza para luego continuar con su camino, no dio ni dos pasos cuando alcanzó a ver a su genio acomodado en el tejado de una casa, viendo las nubes. Cambió su rumbo para así terminar en el mismo tejado que el pelinegro, Sin decir una palabra, se acomodó a su lado, viendo las nubes junto a él, aprovechando el momento de paz y tranquilidad que le ofreció. Momentos así, en los que podían mantenerse en sus pequeños mundos individuales y al mismo tiempo eran conscientes el uno del otro, eran hermosos. No había necesidad de rosas, ni palabras espectaculares, ni regalos especiales, solo él y ella, como individuos y como unidad. Eran momentos únicos, espontáneos, que los unían, que les pertenecían y los acercaban el uno al otro.<p>

**- ¿En qué piensas?**

Ella salió de su ensimismamiento, notando como él, sin siquiera mirarla había caído en cuenta de su pequeño viaje a la luna. Sonrió, de algún modo adoraba y al mismo tiempo odiaba esa forma que él tenía de leerla, cual si ella fuese un libro abierto para él. Con él no tenía secretos, él era su confidente, su pilar de apoyo, su amigo, su compañero, aquel que le hacía levantarse cuando caía y luchaba a su lado cuando fuese necesario. Sí, a su lado y no frente a ella, porque ella necesitaba alguien que pelease a su lado, no alguien que pelee sus batallas por ella. Sonrió. ¡Maldita sea! Ya sonaba como una de esas tontas quinceañeras enamoradizas, pero ¿Y qué? Ya quería ver quién tuviese el valor de decirle algo y si la persona en cuestión llegaba a pensar que saldría bien parada del asunto, era un Iluso. Vio como la miraba de reojo y decidió mandar sus pensamientos al diablo, se incorporó un poco y le robó un beso. Así fue como dio inicio un juego de lenguas luchando la una con la otra, alientos que se fusionaban y labios que se acariciaban, deshaciendo así toda la realidad que los rodeaba, creando una pequeña, pero reconfortante burbuja personal para los dos. El sonido de unos gritos furiosos, invitándolos a averiguar qué había sucedido durante su paseo fuera de la realidad. Observaron con curiosidad como una chica roja de la rabia le gritaba a su novio por vete a saber qué, mientras que el desdichado trataba por todos los medios de aplacar su ira. Oyó al pelinegro bufar a su lado.

**- San Valentín es tan problemático.**

Ella alzó una ceja, él podía leerla a ella como a un libro abierto, pero tampoco es como si ella se quedase atrás, lo conocía muy bien.


	7. Kakashi & Anko

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización.

**Aclaración:** Las actualizaciones serán de cada 3 a 4 días, en algunas ocasiones 5.

* * *

><p>KAKASHI &amp; ANKO<p>

Una muchacha iba caminando por la calle con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, en sus manos llevaba una bolsa repleta de una variedad impresionante de dulces. Desde pequeños ositos de goma hasta gigantescos corazones de chocolate con la leyenda "_te amo_" en sus centros. Sí, ella los había comprado, eran un regalo de ella para ella y ya quería ver quien era lo suficientemente valiente o idiota como para decirle algo. Además San Valentín es el día del amor y la amistad y ella se ama a sí misma, además jamás había escuchado alguna regla que dijese que ella no podía aprovechar el día para mimarse un poco. No negaba ni menospreciaba la inteligencia de su novio, pero el pobre era un fracaso en lo que a regalos concernía. Era la culpa de Kakashi y de nadie más que su bodega este repleta de todo poster habido y por haber de Icha Icha Paradise e inclusive versiones firmadas de los mismos, entrevistas al pervertido autor, etc. Soltó una risita enternecida al recordar la única vez que él había acertado en el regalo.

* * *

><p><em>Una muchacha se miraba al espejo con ojo crítico, asegurándose de que el maquillaje sea perfecto, el vestido el ideal y que cada mechón de cabello estuviese en su lugar. Era el día de su cumpleaños y su novio la había invitado a salir a comer con él. Miró el reloj, ya eran las siete de la noche, él debería estar por llegar. Se miró de reojo nuevamente en el espejo y suspiró de consternación. Ella había hecho frente a despiadados asesinos dejando la adrenalina correr por sus venas y, aún así, estaba mucho más que nerviosa ante la idea de una cita romántica con Kakashi. Sentía el revoloteo furioso de muchísimas mariposas en su estomago, los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón ansioso y las manos inquietas buscando con que jugar. El timbre sonó y ella se lanzó a sí misma una última mirada inquisidora para finalmente lanzar un bufido entre derrotado y estresado. Abrió la puerta y tras ella se encontró con un par de ojos que la observaban nerviosamente, sonrió satisfecha al notar que no era la única en semejante situación; aceptó la mano que él mantenía extendida hacia ella a modo de invitación y se dispuso a seguirlo enganchada a su brazo a donde él decidiese llevarla; ya sea al fin del mundo o a la vuelta de la esquina, porque ella confiaba en él y él en ella. Caminaron unas diez cuadras más hasta que llegaron a un pequeño, pero acogedor restaurante, se dejó guiar hasta una mesa un tanto apartada de las demás con una vista hermosa. La mesa estaba decorada con un mantel blanco, sobre el cual había un florero donde reposaba una rosa y unas pequeñas florcitas blancas que contrastaban con el intenso rojo de la misma. Pasaron una hermosa velada hablando de nada y a la vez de todo. Cuando la comida ya había llegado a su fin y ya era hora de que abandonaran el restaurante, un suave sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de la chica, en parte por la ocasión y en parte porque ella era cabeza de pollo y por tanto el poco alcohol que había conseguido ya se le había subido a la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, él se arrodilló frente a ella, dejándola petrificada en su lugar y consiguiendo desvanecer los efectos del alcohol en su sistema, pero manteniéndola, de todos modos, aturdida.<em>

_**- Anko.**__ – Dijo él, como queriendo llamar su atención, a pesar de ya ser el dueño y señor de la misma. _

_Sonrió entre nervioso y complacido al notar la sorpresa tatuada en el rostro de la chica. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sus músculos tensos y sus labios entreabiertos formando una perfecta "o" pequeña. Aún en el piso se aventuró a enredar sus dedos con los de ella; Anko parpadeó sorprendida, expectante._

_**- Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo. **__– Continuó él. – __**Sé lo que te sucede con solo mirarte y tú me puedes leer como a un libro abierto.**__ – Agregó, al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre sacaba una negra cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo. – __**Y mientras más tiempo paso contigo, más seguro estoy de que quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo. **__– Hizo una pausa dramática mientras abría la cajita, dejando ver un anillo blanco, resplandeciente, con un diamante sobre él. – __**Así que, Anko. ¿Te casarías conmigo?**_

_Y ahí quedó, fue como un tiro directo a sus cuerdas vocales, la dejó sin habla, así que terminó por simplemente abalanzarse sobre sus labios y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana._

* * *

><p>Sus piernas se detuvieron automáticamente frente al departamento que ahora compartían ella y su prometido. Sonrió, "prometido" sonaba tan bien. Abrió la puerta haciendo maromas para que no se le cayera el cargamento de dulces; cuando finalmente lo logró, ingresó al lugar para encontrarse con su chico parado a unos metros de ella con una sonrisa Colgate adornando su rostro, escondida tras aquella mascara que él tanto se empeñaba en usar. En sus manos la tan prevista colección de libros "Icha Icha Paradise" y ella rio divertida. ¡Ay! ¡Qué bien que conocía a ese hombre! ¡Y qué predecible que era él! Pero ¡Cómo lo amaba! Sin soltar sus dulces se acercó a él hasta poder tomar su cara entre sus manos, dejando que la bolsa colgase en su brazo, tiró suavemente de la tela que cubría su rostro hasta dejar sus labios al descubierto y lo besó, porque solo ella conocía lo que había debajo de esa máscara guardaría ese secreto celosamente hasta la tumba.<p> 


	8. Gaara & Matsuri

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización..

**Aclaración:** Las actualizaciones serán de cada 3 a 4 días, en algunas ocasiones 5.

* * *

><p>GAARA &amp; MATSURI<p>

Apenas ingresó al pequeño departamento provisional que tenían mientras estuvieran en Konoha, se retiró la chaqueta de los hombros y percibió el olor de la comida proveniente de la cocina; frunció casi imperceptiblemente el seño, como tenía que ser, porque él era Gaara, el actual Kazekage, y solo los que lo conocían bien sabrían reconocer los pequeños cambios en su semblante. Se acercó a paso decidido a la cocina, porque él sabía lo que significaba que Matsuri cocinase sin tararear o música alta. Claro que él lo sabía y en cuanto solucionara las consecuencias, mataría al culpable a sangre fría. Ya luego se preocuparía de arreglar los posibles daños en la relación diplomática entre su aldea y Konoha, supuso que de todos modos cualquier hombre que hubiese estado enamorado alguna vez lo entendería. Al entrar en la cocina se quedó quieto, ahí estaba su novia moviendo sus caderas alegremente al son de una música que él no podía oír. ¿Por qué? Fácil, en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de ella estaba el culpable. Ese aparatito endemoniado llamado iPod conectado por medio de un cable a sus audífonos grandes y negros que coronaban la cabeza de la muchacha.

Bufó imperceptiblemente, al menos para ella. ¿Quién habría sido el idiota que le obsequió el aparatito ese? Sin siquiera saberlo el susodicho le acababa de complicar la vida. Porque sí, él lo admitía, era tristemente dependiente de la radio para conocer el estado anímico de la chica. No es que no pudiera hacerlo por sus propios medios, pero la radio era simplemente más rápida y sencilla que todos los medios que él conocía. Si ella estaba feliz, la casa se llenaba del sonido alto de las melodías alegres; si estaba pensativa, se escuchaba la música clásica; si estaba preocupada, la música tenía un volumen bajo; si estaba enojada, la música llegaba a un ritmo frenético y cuando estaba triste, no había música; fin de la historia. Sí, él era perfectamente consciente de la obsesión de su chica con la música y el buen audio, de la despreocupada manera en la que ella movía sus caderas, de las muecas que hacía, de lo terapéutico que le resulta y él no se quejaba. A decir verdad, le gustaba, la constante música y tarareos de ella llenaban la casa de vida, convirtiéndola en un hogar, además le permitían a él fácil acceso a lo que pasaba en el corazón de ella; su movimiento de caderas, tan descomplicado, tan natural, le resultaba hipnotizante, cautivaba su atención sin procurarlo siquiera; las muecas que hacía mientras bailaba y su estado de total relajación lo llenaban de paz, de ternura y ¿por qué no? A veces hasta de deseo. Ahora, gracias al dichoso aparatito ese, su hogar recaería en el silencio y él tendría que esmerarse aún más en saber qué es lo que pasaba con ella. No, él no lo permitiría.

* * *

><p>Un pelirrojo saltaba hábilmente de tejado en tejado, debía darse prisa si es que quería conservar el factor sorpresa en su nueva misión autoimpuesta. En su casa una muchacha terminaba de poner la mesa para dos como tantos otros días, una vez hubo acabado un leve puchero asomó en su semblante, usualmente su chico llegaba a más tardar en ese momento. Puesto que él como líder de la aldea tenía muchas responsabilidades, la hora del almuerzo se había convertido en una especie de ritual sagrado para los dos: él dejaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer a un lado para verla a ella y ella hacía lo mismo por él. Suspiró, bueno, definitivamente él tendría una razón de peso para su retraso, es decir, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado, ¿no? Pasaron cinco minutos que se transformaron en diez, que llegaron a veinte y así sucesivamente. Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde Matsuri ya estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, toda clase de ideas descabelladas pasaban por su mente, desde que se le había pasado el tiempo con su rubio amigo en el Ichiraku Ramen hasta que había sido víctima de alguna nueva organización criminal que atentaba contras las relaciones Konoha-Suna. Estaba ya a punto de salir de casa en busca de su chico cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención.<p>

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, consciente de su retraso y el enojo del que Matsuri le haría saber en menos de un par de segundos. Oyó los pasos acercándose al recibidor y sacudió un tanto nervioso su cabello con la mano libre, conocedor como era de como Matsuri parecía desquitar su furia e instintos asesinos contra el piso cuando algo causaba su enfado en un grado considerable. Cuando sintió que ella llegaría en unos instantes sacó una caja de la bolsa, la tomó con ambas manos y estiró sus brazos, ofreciéndola como regalo en silencio. Ella apareció finalmente con ambas manos en jarra sobre sus caderas y lo miró sin reparar realmente en el obsequio.

**- La comida ya se enfrió hace poco más de una hora.**

Él tembló, ahí estaba ese tonito de ella; acido, frío, venenoso. La prueba irrefutable de su furia controlada. Porque cuando ella estaba realmente enfadada no era como las demás chicas que estallaban en rabia a gritos descontroladamente. Su ira era como un cuentagotas, daba golpes pequeños, pero certeros, mortíferos. Tragó seco, ella sonrió cínica.

**- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato, mi vida?**

**- Yo… Bueno, yo… **- Él solo atinó a tartamudear.

**- Me voy, de todos modos ya se me fue el apetito, feliz San Valentín**.

La vio marcharse en silencio, cualquiera que hubiese visto tal situación se habría quedado con la boca abierta y no era para menos. Él, el Kazekage más joven de la historia, temblaba como un simple niño ante la furia de su novia. Claro, no es que él fuese ningún sometido, pero evitaba a toda costa los altercados con ella y guardaba silencio como un mocoso regañado cuando ella tenía la razón, y está vez, ella la tenía. Él había llegado tarde al almuerzo, no se había dignado a avisarle y para colmó en San Valentín. Suspiró con pesadez recordando el motivo.

* * *

><p><em>El joven Kazekage iba saltando velozmente de tejado en tejado cuando el olor a quemado que salía del departamento de la novia de un amigo suyo llamó su atención, con curiosidad se acercó al lugar para descubrir a su rubio amigo con el cabello repleto de fideos, parado frente a una olla probablemente tratando de hervir algo. Entró al lugar por medio de una ventana abierta y se aproximó a paso calmado donde su amigo.<em>

_**- Naruto ¿Qué estas…**_

_Ni siquiera logró terminar su pregunta cuando un estallido lo interrumpió, por suerte por algún extraño motivo la explosión no despertó a la dueña de casa. El rubio le regresó a ver con expresión afligida. _

_**- ¡Gaara! ¡Ayúdame!**_

_Le tomó casi cuarenta minutos lograr calmar al Uzumaki lo suficiente para que este lograra hablar de manera entendible y otros treinta o treintaicinco minutos se le pasaron tratando de ayudarlo a cocinar ramen, pero el bendito alimento les venció la batalla, incluso la guerra, se atrevía a decir. ¿Cómo era posible que el Kazekage y el futuro Hokage, un par de héroes de la cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, no fueran capaces de cocinar algo comestible ni siquiera uniendo sus fuerzas? Era, sinceramente, una muy buena pregunta, para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya llevaba más de una hora de retraso y de algún modo milagroso solo tenía un par de fideos en su cuerpo. Se excusó con su amigo y reemprendió el regreso a casa._

* * *

><p>Sacudió la cabeza, regresando al presente, dispuesto a soluciona las cosas con Matsuri, caminó hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, botada sobre la cama, llorando desconsoladamente; y él, ahí, parado, con una cara que probablemente era un poema a la confusión. Bien, entendía que lo que había hecho era un tanto desconsiderado, pero no era para tanto, ¿o sí? Se acercó a ella, recostándose a su lado, mientras acariciaba sus cortos cabellos suavemente y ella al instante se refugió en su pecho. Pasaron los minutos y ella finalmente se relajó, dejando como evidencia de su previo llanto solo unos leves sollozos que aún se escapaban cada cierto tiempo de sus labios, unas mejillas mojadas y un par de ojos levemente enrojecidos. Él la separó de sí con delicadeza, secando las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro con sus dedos, y murmuró:<p>

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

Inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y él acarició su rostro buscando calmarla para que pudiese hablar.

**- No te preocupes, las hormonas me están matando. **– Logró mencionar ella finalmente.

**- ¿Hormonas?**

**- Sí, bueno, es que con eso de las nauseas me ha costado tanto hacer la comida para que no llegaras y bueno las hormonas me han hecho exagerar todo y bueno, ya sabes.**

**- ¿Nauseas?**

Ella observó el rostro de Gaara que en esos momentos reflejaba la más pura de las confusiones y rodó los ojos interiormente, si su novio no quería entender que dos más dos era cuatro, ella se lo haría saber.

**- Gaara, estoy embarazada, vas a ser padre.**

El silencio reinó nuevamente, no es que él fuera muy comunicativo, pero esta vez en serio se quedó sin palabras, así que optó por apretarla fuertemente contra sí en un abrazo, esperando que ella entendiera lo que él quería decirle con ello. La escuchó reír suavemente, mientras alzaba la mano y acariciaba sus rojos cabellos en ese gesto de ella que a él tanto le gustaba. Unos minutos más tarde se separó un poco de la mujer para asaltar sus labios con ternura, con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver la caja que contenía los parlantes que le había comprado, se encogió de hombros. ¡Al diablo con eso! Ya se los daría más tarde. Continuó besándola, mientras con una mano acariciaba su aún plano vientre y con la otra se aferraba a su cadera como temiendo que ella pudiese desaparecer en algún momento.


	9. Extra

****Bien aquí está el capi extra que prometí :) espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización.

**Aclaración:** Las actualizaciones serán de cada 3 a 4 días, en algunas ocasiones 5.

* * *

><p>SUIGETSU &amp; KARIN<p>

Ella estaba ahí, sentada, comiendo algo frente al televisor. Comida instantánea, por supuesto, ella no era de las que cocinaban. Sus largos cabellos sueltos acariciaban sus hombros descubiertos, pues ella seguía en su pijama: una musculosa blanca con un corazón rojo en el centro y unos pantalones holgados del mismo color. De cuando en cuando se sacudía el cabello con la mano que este provisionalmente libre, era una mala costumbre que mantenía su melena en una especie de peinado revuelto que, sin embargo, no le sentaba nada mal. Tan absorta estaba en lo que fuera que pasara en la televisión en esos momentos que no cayó en cuenta de la presencia de cierto ojimorado en la habitación. Pero como la calma era algo pasajero en la relación, pronto el silencio se vio roto.

**- ¿Qué tanto ves, zanahoria?**

**- ¡Qué te importa, tiburón!**

**- ¡Te ves terrible!**

**- ¡Apestas!**

Fastidiada le lanzó un golpe que no logró más que deformarlo por unos instantes y se marchó enfurruñada a la habitación. Él la vio irse con una sonrisa en su rostro, porque aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, le encantaba verla enojada. Le fascinaba esa manera en la que cerraba sus pequeños puñitos como queriendo tener un aspecto atemorizante, sin lograrlo realmente; o esas veces en que ponía sus brazos en jarra, con sus manos sobre las caderas, tratando de acentuar más su evidente enfado, logrando, en vez de asustarlo, emocionarlo, porque ¡Demonios! Que Karin enojada y en esa posición se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Y aunque ella ni lo sospechara, era por eso que se le había hecho costumbre el pasarse el tiempo molestándola, para ver toda esa gama de emociones y pequeñas explosiones que ella tenía cuando se la provocaba. Claro está, que demás estaba decir que se consideraba el único con tal derecho, porque pobre del idiota que se metiera con su pelirroja. Evidentemente lo haría a escondidas, sin que ella se enterara, porque de lo contrario ella jamás dejaría de molestarlo con ello.

Caminó con calma hasta la habitación que compartían, porque aunque ninguno lo había declarado abiertamente, ya era una realidad. Pasaba casi, por no decir todas sus noches en ella en vez de en la suya, ya había cajones en donde había ropa de él y en el baño ya estaban sus cosas de aseo. Fue algo que simplemente sucedió, no estaba planificado, ni lo decidieron así, simplemente un día como cualquier otro cayó en cuenta que el departamento que alquilaba lo tenía como de adorno y que más del noventa por ciento de sus cosas estaban ya donde Karin. Al entrar la encontró inmersa en la lectura de una de esas revistas que a ella tanto le gustaban; aún estaba enfadada, se notaba en su mandíbula tensa y en la fuerza con la que apretaba la revista. Sonrió burlonamente, como le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas.

**- Si sigues igual de chismosa, ya mismo vas a verte igual que las viejas del mercado.**

**- ¡Vete al infierno, Suigetsu!**

**- ¿En dónde crees que estoy?**

**- ¡Maldito tiburón!**

La vio ponerse roja de la furia y de milagro logro esquivar el despertador, que fue el primer objeto que cayó en manos de la pelirroja y por tanto, también el primer proyectil. Los objetos volaban por los aires y él los esquivaba todos, haciendo, cada vez que fuese posible, una mueca burlona hacia Karin, quien cada vez estaba más roja, no solo por la rabia, sino también por el cansancio. Después de un tiempo, ella prefirió simplemente rodar los ojos y tras murmurar algo que sonó como "eres patético" se fue a pasos alargados al baño. Unos instantes después el sonido del agua cayendo llegó a los oídos de su acompañante.

El sonido de la ducha terminó y él la esperaba pacientemente recostado en la cama, viendo el techo. Cuando ella finalmente se dignó a salir, ataviada en un simple calentador y una musculosa a juego, dejando clara su intención de mantenerse en casa durante ese día en particular, él le dedicó una sonrisa. Pero a diferencia de las anteriores, esta no era ni burlona, ni altanera, era de genuina felicidad, cosa que la descolocó un poco, dejándola tiesa en su lugar, con una toalla en sus manos, semi agachada, en posición de estarse secando el cabello. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó y las mejillas de ella adquirieron un suave tono carmesí que combinaba con su melena. Él se levantó, le quitó la toalla de sus manos y jalándola de la mano la hizo erguirse para seguirlo hasta la cama, donde la tumbó con delicadeza para luego acomodarse a su lado y atraerla hacia él para que se acomodase en su pecho.

Los minutos pasaban y la camisa de él ya tenía una mancha más oscura debido al agua que escurría el cabello de ella, pero ninguno quería hablar, temiendo romper la paz de la que muy pocas veces gozaban estando juntos. No es que se quejaran, era simplemente que ellos dos eran como un huracán cuando estaban juntos, destruían todo a su paso y, sin embargo, se mantenían en una danza tan frenética como sincronizada, se entendían mutuamente aunque se negaran a escuchar las palabras del otro. Ella sonrió ante la idea, la comparación le pareció perfecta; apoyándose en su brazo se elevó unos cuantos centímetros, separándose del pecho de él, pero sin soltar el agarre que su brazo mantenía en su cintura; la pelirroja le sonrió, sincera, y con lentitud se acercó a sus labios, depositando un suave beso en ellos, tierno, tranquilo calmado. Él contestó el beso y acarició con delicadeza su espalda.

**- Karin…**

**- ¿mm?**

**- Si yo fuera un superhéroe ¿tú qué quisieras ser?**

**- ¡Ja! ¡Sí claro! ¡Tú…**

Pero se guardó la burla a la final, porque viéndolo, él estaba serio, lo que quería decir que su respuesta le importaba y eso no era común. Guardó silencio, su relación era básicamente una lucha de egos, momentos serios no abundaban y, sin embargo, ella se daba cuenta de que este en particular era importante para él por alguna razón, así que calló. Se pensó su respuesta un par de minutos y cuando finalmente se sintió conforme con ella habló.

**- Pues definitivamente no sería la damisela en peligro que vos tendrías que salvar; si tú fueras ser un superhéroe, yo quisiera ser tu compañera. Aquella en la que confíes, no la que tengas que rescatar todo el tiempo.**

**- Entonces no serías protagonista.**

**- ¿Y qué? Yo quiero tu confianza, no protagonismo. Con eso me basta.**

El silencio reinó nuevamente, ella se removió nerviosa en su lugar. Tal vez había dado la respuesta equivocada, tal vez de algún modo lo había ofendido. Claro, nunca lo sabría si es que no se lo preguntaba, bueno, más que preguntar, exigir. Porque ella tenía todo el derecho a saber lo que pasaba, ¿o no? Una relación es de dos al fin y al cabo y por tanto tenía tanto derecho como él de saber si es que algo estaba mal.

**. Sui…**

**- Te quiero**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No lo voy a repetir pelos de zanahoria.**

**- ¡Púdrete tiburón!**

Y ahí van otra vez, porque les guste o no, son el complemento perfecto. Son un caos, cierto, pero son el uno para el otro; porque no habrá nunca nadie que pueda entender a Karin como lo hace Suigetsu, con una sola mirada, no habrá nunca nadie que pueda sacarla de sus casillas y al fin de cuentas no herirla realmente, ni tampoco habrá nunca nadie que como Karin sepa tratar a Suigetsu, nadie que logrará subirle el ánimo sin que nadie se dé cuenta ni de sus intenciones ni de que él estaba deprimido en primer lugar. Porque el amor de ellos no es como un rompecabezas en donde las piezas encajan perfectamente la una con la otra, en armonía; no, su amor era más como el de las rocas y las olas, que chocan constantemente, se rozan, y, sin embargo, tanto las rocas como las olas esperan con ansia el choque.


End file.
